


Untitled

by mrsmischief



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and his wife enjoy the ocean. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yazsha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yazsha).



You had always loved the sound of the sea. The waves hitting the coastline, slowly and gently or hard, with passion. That was why you were there now, on the vast beaches of Asgard. You wanted to feel the wind in your hair, hear the sounds the water made as it danced back and forth. It always calmed you down, you could never get bored of it.

“May I join you?” you heard a voice ask behind you, and opened your eyes, turning your head to look at him. Your husband. Thor.  
“Of course, how could I deny the king?” you asked, grinning cheekily. He smiled and walked closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist when he was close enough.  
“I thought you may have wanted a moment of loneliness,” he murmured into your hair.  
“I did, but it’s OK now,” you replied, leaning against him.  
“Now…” you continued, turning around to look at him, “I think I want to go swimming!”

He looked at you, tilting his head to the side. Then his smile widened, and without saying a word he began to disrobe himself. You couldn’t help but marvel at him and his gorgeous body. No matter how many times you saw it, you still didn’t get used to it. His blond hair was open, outlining his smiling face. Your gaze dropped down, admiring his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, his toned stomach…  
“Ahem.” You lifted your eyes back to his face, laughing as he caught you staring.  
“Are you coming at all?” he asked, now completely undressed. You nodded slowly as he walk past you towards the water. When he had walked knee-deep into it he turned around and winked.  
“Bet you I’ll be the first one in that island over there,” he said and turned around, beginning to swim at a slow, cosy pace. You quickly pulled your dress over your head, not bothering to look if anyone saw you - Thor was already stark naked, so what did it even matter? You were the king and queen, you did whatever pleased you. After throwing your last garments on the ground you ran towards the water, trying to catch up with him. As he saw you getting closer he sped up, and you had no chance of winning. He got to the small, barren island first, and sat down on the small beach there, watching you reach it as well. You sat down next to him, trying to catch your breath. 

“It was further away than I thought…” you said, and he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer as he planted a kiss on your temple.  
“It is surprisingly far away… No one can see us from there,” he said, pointing towards where you came from. You nodded and smirked, following his train of thought.  
“Are you looking for some sort of prize for winning, dear husband?” you asked, raising your eyebrows at him. He laughed softly and kissed you again, this time on the lips.  
“Maybe… Do I get one?”  
You rolled your eyes at him, pushing him down on the beach and straddling his body.  
“Of course you do…” you whispered, your lips close to his ear. You nipped his earlobe gently with your teeth, making him gasp quietly. You heard it, anyway, and smiled as you slowly dragged your tongue down his neck, tasting the salty seawater on his skin. His hands grasped your body, first taking a hold on your hips, then, as you kissed his jawline, moving down to massage your thighs.  
“Oh, darling… Don’t stop,” he murmured as your kisses went down to his chest.  
“I’m not intending to,” you promised, letting your hands wander on his body as well. He was a lot bigger and stronger than you, which was why you enjoyed this control over him. You could drive him crazy with just the tip of your tongue or the lightest touch of your fingers. You could make him beg for more and do your bidding, whatever you wanted.

This time, however, you felt your own impatience grow - and his hardening erection against your body, as well. You hummed approvingly, moving one of your hands to touch him.  
“Eager, are we?” you asked, gently stroking him. He was panting now, bucking his hips to your hand.  
“Yes… yes!”

“Perhaps I should just let you out of your misery, then?” you pondered, looking at his desperate expression.  
“Yes, please, my love, please…” Satisfied with your work, you kissed him again and slowly let him slide inside you.

Although you had been together for a long while, you still had to wait a moment to get used to his size. When you felt comfortable again, you began to move your hips, first slowly and then, as the pressure inside you built up, quicker and with more need. His hands caressed your body, moving up from your thighs to slide over your sides to knead your breasts, until he suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and returned his hands to your hips, pulling you as close as possible as he thrusted in the same pace with you.

“Oh… I’m… I’m…. Coming…” he panted and you could do nothing but continue, feeling your own release coming closer as well. Your movement became frantic, and then, finally, you felt the lovely quickening deep inside you and let go. Feeling you tighten around him was too much for Thor, too, and he cried out your name as you came together. You fell down, your head resting against his chest as your body still quivered, coming down from its high. He brushed your hair with his fingers, giving you praise and those sweet words of his. After a moment you gained enough strength to move and roll down to lie down next to him. He leaned in closer to kiss you, and you brushed his cheek gently as he pulled back. Then an amusing thought hit you, and you couldn’t suppress your laughter.  
“What is it?” he asked, amused.  
“Just wondering… They may not see us over there… But do you think they could hear us?”


End file.
